worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Francesca Lucchini
Francesca Lucchini (フランチェスカ・ルッキーニ, Furanchesuka Rukkīni) is a witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Romagna and affiliated with the Romagna Air Force. She is often named by her surname (Lucchini), and reffered by the alias of 'Gattino' (Kitty in italian) and 'Franca'. Also, her callsign takeoff is 'Gattina Nera' (Black Kitty in Italian). Background Born in Rome, capital city of Romagna. Lucchini's father is a sailor of the Romagnan Navy and has served out at sea for a long time. At the age of ten, her magical abilities were recognized and she was scouted by the military witch squad. She was trained as a pilot officer at the Grosseto base in Tuscany. At that time, she loved a kitten who had lost his way into the dormitory, but it was actually a panther baby who later became her familiar. She was subsequently dispatched to the Mediterranean in the Sovrana Aeronautica Romagniana 4th Air Unit. Apparently, it's actually several different units, but Lucchini don't really know that much about it. The magical power is extremely high, the fighting spirit is strong, and the shooting ability is of master class. She had the qualities of an excellent witch. However, there are times where she tends to be too reckless, often leading too aggressive assaults and destroying her Striker Unit by crashing into enemy craft. She often escaped her unit to return to her beloved mother, and was being taken back by the Romagna Air Force. At that time, there was a request from the 501st JFW to increase the number of witches from Romagna, and fortunately she was sent to Britannia in hopes of an improvement in her behavior. She had many problematic behaviors at the time of her assignment in the 501st, but after Flight Lieutenan Jaeger began taking care of her, she calmed down and began to show her real abilities. Francesca is the youngest soldier of the 501st JFW at a mere twelve years old. Her rank is Pilot Officer (Sottotenente), by Francesca's opinion 'It's pretty low for a witch'. However, her aerial victory score is pretty high. Unlike most other members of the 501st her past isn't marred by tragedy, she joined the Strike Witches out of a sense of duty to ensure that no harm would ever come to her beloved Romagna. While she might not look like it, Francesca is actually way more of a veteran than Miyafuji Yoshika or Lynette Bishop. She's still attached to her mother and carry a picture of her. Francesca might look fine, but she's actually having quite a rough time. She always carries around a picture of her mother who had raised her on the family vineyard lovingly. Francesca is very attached to Shirley, partially thanks to Shirley's bust size. Once, Lucchini accidentally causes an accident with Shirley's Striker Unit and had to reassemble it. Shirley exceeded the sound barrier due to this, but she collapsed after a collision with the Neuroi. She was also involved in a the 'stealing-pants' event during the decoration of Erica Hartmann, who had herself stole Lucchini panties. Lucchini participated in the final battle versus the Warlock and liberated Gallia with the other 501st Witches. After the liberation of Gallia and the disband of the 501st JFW, Shirley and Lucchini travel across North Africa, established in the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika's base, where she some of the African witches, like Hanna-Justina Marseille and Katou Keiko and participated in the African campaign. When Venezia collapsed, Lucchini returned to Romagna to destroy the new Neuroi Hive over Venezia with the other 501st Witches, ever since the 501st JFW was reformed in Romagna. When Ursula Hartmann developed the first Jet Striker Unit prototype, the Me 262, which was delivered to the 501st JFW for testing, Shirley initially seems to show interest in the prototype, but after Lucchini tests it, and felt something was wrong with the unit and leaped out she succeeds in her pleadings to Shirley not to operate the jet striker. Also, when Shirley, Lucchini and Yoshika arrive in Rome after a short yet terrifying trip to go shopping, Lucchini meets the Duchess of Romagna and takes the girl on a whirlwind tour of Rome. Upon their return to the base, Lucchini is punished for spending all the money. Minna turns on the radio just in time to hear an announcement by Duchess Maria of Romagna personally thanking Francesca Lucchini for her work above Rome that day. After, Lucchini participated in Operation Mars and liberated Venezia with the other 501st Witches, and the unit was disbanded. Both Luccini and her parents have frequented Delos island in the past: the island containing ancient Ruins and statues of the countries ancient history; containing old buildings and status of witches long past in history and legend. The island of Delos is considered a very personal place to Lucchini, seen both as mankind's legacy and a place of precious memories of her family. In 1945, Lucchini and Shirley are in Venezia and meet Fernandia Malvezzi, Martina Crespi and Luciana Mazzei. After a race between Shirley and Luciana, Lucchini is wound due a accident in the race, but is cured by Fernandia. When a Neuroi appears, the five girls fighting in co-operation succeeds in eliminating the Neuroi and defending the city and it's citizens from harm. Personality Francesca is often childish and self-indulgent, shirking training and other duties in order to have fun around the base or nap. However, in battle she displays a true talent and passion for flying. She is good friends with the similarly casual Charlotte E. Yeager, has the tendency to occasionally speak in a sing-song tone, is full of energy and jumps around a lot. Cheerful and talent, for all her lofty ideals she's still twelve years old and often acts childish or self indulgent like a typical twelve year old. She hates the cold. Francesca eats slightly more than the other witches and for her food is always a top priority. She doesn't seem to fear anything (not even Shirley's driving) except Wing Commander Wilcke and Squadron Leader Sakamoto. Sleeping is a favorite past-time of Francesca. If she have free time, she lay down her favorite blanket and just take a nap. She especially like to sleep in high places such as trees and beams. She has built hideouts around the base, and he doesn't use her room much, only sleeping there every 6 months. This is because Minna permitted her saying "You can use it freely as long as you don't do have any work or cause destruction". Noise is not a factor as she can stay asleep even as a striker's engine is raging. Francesca has an obsession with breasts. She is almost always cuddled up in Shirley's bosom (which Shirley allows). Otherwise she is prowling around and hunting for a new victim to get her grabby hands on. This habit got her into hot water when she was with the 31st Squadron in Afrika. She doesn't follow the rules, and always does as she pleases. However, it is true that Lucchini is a big part of the reason why everyone doesn't lose heart. She is also quite rude, carefree, lively, and likes to play pranks, but she's really a good girl. She seems to always be either eating, sleeping or playing. However, she plays her part when it really matters. Despite her carefree, childish nature and penchant for occasional mischief: she still remains a talented witch prodigy for her age and holds a deep seated sense of protective desire and duty to protecting people and in particular her homeland and the legacy's it holds. Fighting with either her characteristic enthusiasm and free spirit or in more dire times or instances that strike close to her heart, with a surprisingly serious and grim determination and focus, and rarely for the latter to the point of being single minded and tunnel-visioned in her efforts to protect even to her own personal detriment: with the mission to retake or destroy Delos island being one such clear example. her cooking skills are devastating. She specializes in eating exclusively doesn't have a special favorite food. She hates the canned food. She was tired of the Liberion rations in Afrika, and now she can boil pasta. She has a relationship of best friends with Flight Lieutenant Yeager. Their abilities are a good match for each other and they work well together in a two witches formation. Their relationship is often viewed like a mother-daughter relationship. She also has a good relationship with Sergeant Miyafuji and Flight Sergeant Bishop, and has a 'similar interests' with Flying Officer Juutilainen. Abilities She has the ability to directly concentrate, somewhat manipulate, and discharge magic energy (光熱攻撃 Kōnetsu Kōgeki (Sunlight Strike; lit. "Light and Heat Attack"). Classified in the attack lineage, she can send magic energy and heat to the enemies. The power is great, thanks to magic ability, Francesca can penetrate the Neuroi structure and forge barriers, that are almost unbreakable. Multiple shields are casted to protect herself, and she heat the top with her magic, so it can not be effective unless it comes in contact with the target. Even Shirley throws her to kill a Neuroi with her magical power. In battle, she can focus her magic on a point in front of her. Unlike her vague nature, in the air she displays a passion and talent for flying that nobody in the 501st can match. Her marksmanship is great, and she's a genius when it comes to dogfighting and dodging maneuvers. Lucchini is often referred as a child prodigy. Equipment Before she joined the 501st, she used a MC.202 Folgore. However, she received a Farotto G.55 Centauro (No. 84-1) when she joined the 501st. It seems like the Centauro uses the same kind of engine Minna and the others are using, so it's easier for the maintenance crew. Lucchini uses in combat a Liberion-made M1919A6. She also used a Romagnan-made weapon, but she lost it and receive the MG1919A6 of Flight Lieutenant Yeager. Strike Witches “What If?” — 1947 thumb|right|100pxEven though she used to be a fickle child prodigy who the upper stratum didn't know what to do with, Flying Officer Lucchini is now in a position to have subordinates as the Platoon Commander. The substitute mother who she used to depend on like a spoiled child became a friend, a partner, and now a role model. This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Humikane. Appearances Anime *Strike Witches Season 1 *Strike Witches Season 2 *Strike Witches Movie Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * Strike Witches Short-Shorts: After the Sky ** Ichimen no Ao * Strike Witches 2 Visual Short Story ** 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora *The Shape of Our Bond *Katayoku no Majotachi, mentioned in the first chapter and Epilogue Video Games *'All of them!' Francesca's Comments About Other Characters On Minna : "Wing Commander Minna? She told me it was okay for me to make hiding places in the base, so I think she's a nice person. As long as I do what I'm told and don't break or sabotage anything, I'm allowed to do whatever I want! And I can eat as much as I want too, so I love her!" On Lynne : "She's a nice person who makes candy for me! And her boobs are big, although not as big as Shirley's. But unlike Shirley, she won't let me touch her... Boring!" On Yoshika : "Yoshika makes good food! The food here in Britannia is pretty bad, but although Yoshika's food is a little strange, it's really good! That Fuso pasta... umm... u... u... uron? Ah, udon! That was nice too! I'd like to try it with tomato sauce sometime. Well, she only gets a consolation prize for her boobs though." On Mio : "The Major... I don't like that she sometimes forces me to practice with her. I'm a genius, so I don't have to train! It's more important to sleep and grow bigger!" On Perrine : "Perrine? Well, she's really stubborn, so she's fun to make fun of, but... hm... mm... she's that flat-chested, and yet she always tries to put me in place, I don't like that! But I think her personality has changed a little since Yoshika came here?" On Shirley : "I love Shirley! It feels safe to be around her, and she doesn't complain about things I do. Um, well, she's a bit scary when she's angry, but that reminds me of my mama back home. Her boobs are big like mama's too! Uh, I want to see mama... Ah, and sorry for breaking your striker units." On Barkhorn : "I always thought of Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn as a very strict person, but she's softened up a little lately! She used to always furrow her brow and look tense, but she's recently started to feel like a big sister for the rest of the unit!" On Erica : "Flying Officer Hartmann is amazing! She always sleeps way more than I do! There's no way I can sleep that much! And I don't think I can get my room as messy as hers... I respect her for that!" On Eila : "Eila sometimes does fortune-telling on me with her tarot cards. That's fun, and she has a lot of weird things in her room, so I go there to play sometimes but... I keep making things fall over, so she gets mad at me... strange... nyunyu..." On Sanya : "Sanyan (Sanya) and I almost never meet, so I haven't talked to her that much. I can't keep myself awake late enough to be up when Sanya is awake, but I'd like to talk with her more." Trivia *Francesca is based off the Italian flying ace Franco Lucchini, an ace in the Spanish Civil War and the World War II. He's acredited with 22 victories and named 'Francesco Baracca della Seconda Guerra Mondiale'. He died in 1943 during a mission. He was described as a young fighter, animator, enthusiastic and convinced, aspects of his personality that shares with Francesca. *Her familiar is the Black panther. Some characters confuse with a black cat (Shirley, for example), or even some media says that her familiar is a leopard. This is also the origin of her alias Gattino. Her familiar's name is Ombra (Shadow in Italian)知らなくても害のないSW知識. Gallery Francesca Gun Ad.jpg Francesca Sleeping.jpg Francesca's New Striker Unit.jpg Eyecatch of Season 1 Episode 5.jpg SW2 OST.jpg Otome no Maki v2 121.jpg Eyecatch of Season 2 Episode 5.jpg Otome no Maki v2 b.jpg LucchiniScan.JPG LucchiniScan1.JPG OVA2 Cover.JPG OVA2 Art.JPG References Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Pilot Officers Category:Strike Witches IF Category:Romagna